Icecrown Citadel
Assault on Icecrown Citadel IceCrown Citadel: Your Death Is Just The Begining Of What You Are Wating For Inside The Battle Against The Lich King. The kindoms of the Horde and Alliance have suffered greatly on their own lands. Arthus, the Lich King, destroyed his own kingdom as a Death Knight, truly only leaving Stormwind as only stronghold of the Alliance. Yet, it wasn't enough to just push back the undead army of the Lich King. It was needed to take the fight to the Lich Kings own kingdom of Northrend. The Icecrown Citadel is no small forttress. The horrors that guard Mord'rethar: The Death Gate are unspeakable, the bitter cold that will kill you where you stand, the hoplessness of a never ending sea of undead Scourge in The Valley Of Lost Hope, dragons called Frost Wyrms are only the begining of an everlasting nightmare. Inside the Raid Deck Awaits Not Just Arthus, the Lich King But: Lady Death Whisper - Dealing Frost Damage To Each Ally And Hero Blood-Queen Lana'thel - When She Enters The Battle YOU loose control of an ally you had control of. Deathbringer Saurfang - An Orc Death Knight that has 4 attack and 16 Health. His attack increases by +1 for each damage put on him. Sindragosa - A Frost Wyrm (undead dragon) 10 attack / 20 health. Prince Taldaram, Prince Keleseth, Prince Valanar - Just pray you die quick if all three enter the battlefield. Professor Putricide, Mad Scientist - 10 attack and 15 health who at the end of its turn rolls a dice and then does that much more damage to you. Lord Marrowgar - If you kill this 7 attack and 7 health Bone Wrath, this creather of death deals 1 melee damage to each opposing hero you have in your grave yard. And you will have lots of corps of fallen allies you convinced to help you kill the once soon to be King of Lordearon now called the Lich King!! When you get past the bodies of your own dead allies, the remains of what ever the hell you just killed of the Scougre, and after you have lacde up your bruised body that is hurting from the phyical damage and somehow deaingl with the metal cry in your brain, you see IT at last. THE LICH KING: Starting Health 60 By the start of turn 2 (or when the Lich King Has Two Powers or Rescorces Down) he can draw Frostmourne....or... Helm of The Damned. 10 turns to kill this beast, monster, undead hero. 10 turns to prevent this Lich King from unearthing 300,000 unpreventable shadow damage to each opposing hero that had the nerve to stand up to this creature of pain and sorrow. Who is crazy to stand up to the Lich King? Highlord Tirion Fordring, Lady Jaina Proudmoore (love intrest of Arthus as a younger man), and Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, the leader of the Forsaken: A branch of the Undead that broke free from the evil power of the Lich King. Sylvanas was killed by Arthus when he was a Death Knight before becoming the Lich King. The Deck is Built In the Lich Kings Favor...are you ready to face death: It's name is The Lich King. THIS IS THE RAID DECK>>>>>Assault on Icecrown Citadel. HISTORY Icecrown Citadel is a massive structure located on the Dragonblight-Icecrown border. Its southern entrance, Angrathar the Wrathgate, is surrounded by the Court of Skulls, and flanked by Fordragon Hold and Kor'kron Vanguard. The fortified northern entrance to Icecrown Citadel, surrounded by theCourt of Bones, is found in the mountains of southern Icecrown. It is surrounded by gigantic ramparts and massive, blade-like spires, the towers are an imposing landmark of the Icecrown skyline, emitting a beacon of light from its pinnacle. As noted earlier the Citadel itself (possibly) stretches far under Icecrown and Icecrown Glacier, and the rift. The Frozen Throne itself was located on an island in the rift of the glacier towering above most of the underground Citadel. Inside: Assult On Icecrown Citadel Treasure Pack Terenas Menethil II - Killed Father of Princes Arthus by Arthus When He Was A Death Knight Before Becoming The Lich King. When The Lich King is finally killed, his father comes to his aid as he dies.